


Byun Baekhyun and Haunted Bears

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I SHOULD PROBABLY TAG THIS AS CRACK BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: Baekhyun just wants to have a peaceful game night





	Byun Baekhyun and Haunted Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just bolted out of my bed when I got this idea because I can't NOT write it. i have no idea why I wrote this. Enjoy! AND ALSO BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS PLEASE TREAT THIS AS A GIFT FROM ME <3

Baekhyun comes home after work, tired, but also looking forward to playing as many hours of games as he can. He unlocks his door and immediately takes note of a large stuffed bear sitting in his living room sofa. He smiles and walks over thinking that it was another one of Chanyeol’s sweet gifts, but couldn’t fathom why the giant would leave him a bear this large.

“Ah, Chanyeollie what is this again…” Baekhyun mutters softly, immediately thinking of his giant boyfriend trying to smuggle a giant bear to his apartment.

He was intrigued, but also really excited to finally get his hands on his games, so he simply patted the bear’s head, sent a sweet thank you to his doting boyfriend and walked to his room to change. When he came back, he noticed that the bear’s head had been more tilted than it was before he left.

“What-“ He shook his head, he was seeing things. Stuffed bears don’t move. 

Baekhyun immediately forgets about what he thinks he saw when he got so deep into his game. However, he would catch a small movement from the corner of his eye and when he would look over, he would only see the bear looking at him with large eyes. He would shake his head thinking that the light from his games might be affecting his eyesight.

A few more minutes of gaming and Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol had never replied to his text. A fact that Baekhyun found odd seeing as the giant almost always replies to his messages. He furrows his eyebrows and sends another text to his boyfriend asking him if he was still coming over.

No reply. Baekhyun figures that Chanyeol must be busy so he puts his phone beside him and reaches for the controller. It was at this moment that Baekhyun catches sight of the bear in his periphery.

The bear had crossed its legs.

Baekhyun was freaking out. 

And then the bear moved.

Baekhyun immediately jumped from his seat and started backing away from the giant bear who was trying to stand up. When the bear was fully on its feet, Baekhyun realized that it was way too tall to be normal bear, and it was coming for him.

His first instinct was to run but then he realized that if there was a giant bear walking towards him, what was the worst it can do, hug him to death. He started walking towards the giant bear, intending to figure out what the fuck was going on, this seemed to startle the bear because it stopped in its tracks. 

Baekhyun was skilled at hapkido.

He was NOT scared of giant bears.

He started fast walking towards the bear, furiously stomping his feet because HOW DARE THIS BEAR RUIN HIS GAME TIME. He wasn’t very imposing, in his large hoodie, probably Chanyeol’s, sweatpants and his glasses, he looked more like an angry squirrel but nobody needs to know that.

When he was a few inches away from the giant bear, the bear suddenly started moving again and raised its arms, Baekhyun tried to cover himself from an attack but the expected attack did not come.

Instead he found himself wrapped in a hug with the giant bear trying to nuzzle its large head in the crook of his neck. 

Baekhyun was very confused. But then he realized that there was only one giant in his life idiotic enough to try and prank him with a large stuffed bear.

“Huh, I could have sworn this bear was a gift from my boyfriend.”

Baekhyun stepped back and tried to look at the giant bear in his arms who was trying very hard not to meet his gaze. Baekhyun chuckled when he heard a loud sigh from the giant bear and the next moment, his own lovable giant shed the bear costume and was sheepishly smiling at him but also started glaring at him a few minutes later.

“It’s unfair Baek, I was supposed to scare you.” Chanyeol pouted and Baekhyun cooed. His boyfriend was way too cute and his heart can’t handle this much adorableness. 

“Scare me? With a giant bear? Yeol, what?” Baekhyun laughed at his pouting boyfriend and closed the distance between the two of them trying to hug the whining giant.

“Yeol, I won’t be scared by a giant stuffed bear. Try harder next time okay.” Baekhyun said as Chanyeol’s hands return his hug. Chanyeol pulls him closer and starts walking towards the couch where he sat down with Baekhyun in his lap.

“But Baek, I watched tons of videos where people got so scared of stuffed bears.”

“And you wanted to do that to me? We’re breaking up Park!” Baekhyun gasped, pretending to be mad but failing miserably as a smile tugs on his lips. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s arms tighten around him and he snuggles in Chanyeol’s warm chest.

“Not really, but I thought you would look really cute when you’re scared. You did by the way. You had this cute little furrow in your brows when you were trying to figure out if the bear was moving or not. Also you’re still really cute when you concentrate on gaming, so I guess I still win.” 

“You’re mean Park Chanyeol.”

“I’m mean? I wasn’t the one about to hapkido a giant bear into next week!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun protests but Chanyeol just laughs at him.

“Baek, you had your mad face on and you looked like an angry puppy who was ready to bite my stuffed hands off.” 

Baekhyun huffed and started hitting Chanyeol’s (well-defined) chest. “It’s still your fault. What would you have done if I DID fight the giant bear.”

“Fight back with giant hugs.” Chanyeol said simply and this made Baekhyun crack up because his boyfriend was way too soft.

“Thank god I love you Park Chanyeol, otherwise your ass would already find itself thrown out of my door with your stuffed bear costume.”

“Love you too Baek.” Was Chanyeol’s simple reply as he nuzzles his chin in Baekhyun’s soft hair.

Baekhyun was already dozing off when he hears Chanyeol whisper something that made him crack up again.

“But I’ll definitely scare you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thats just 1k of fluff and me trying to sound scary in my narrative but failing,,, ANYWAYS IF ANYONE IS READING THIS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT UWU


End file.
